


Whiny Brat

by purplelarkspur



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelarkspur/pseuds/purplelarkspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin pouts about dick ice. Geoff thinks that’s bullshit but panders to him anyway. Lil' fluffy short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiny Brat

“Gavin, when are you gonna stop being so pouty?”

As if to defy Geoff, Gavin sunk lower into his seat, swiveling to face away from Geoff, his pout growing deeper. Geoff tried not to laugh at the kid, so instead he leaned back into his own seat, stretching his leg and nudging the back of Gavin’s chair. “C’mon, is it because I know all your tickle spots?”

Gavin dramatically crossed his arms so that Geoff could see him do it. Geoff put his other foot on the back of Gavin’s chair, pushing at the chair a bit. “Aw, are you embarrassed I was giving you dick ice on camera?”

Geoff heard Gavin snicker, but Gavin pretended he didn’t. Geoff crept up behind the younger man, very slowly, before getting Gavin in a chokehold. Gavin squeaked, laughing and screeching, “Let go, you nob!”

“Nuh uh! You were being all babyish and pouty so I’m teaching you another lesson.”

“Oh, shut it, you aren’t my mum!” But Gavin was still laughing, struggling so much that he fell onto the floor, still in Geoff’s chokehold. He played dead, lolling his tongue out of his mouth like the ham he was. Geoff snickered.

“How about this, to make it up to you, we can put some traps in everyone’s houses for our next Minecraft Let’s Play.”

Gavin came back to life at that, his eyes lighting up. “Can we?”

“You little shit! You were just complaining about being fucked with,” Geoff said, releasing him and sitting in his chair. Gavin scrambled up from the floor, standing by Geoff’s side.

“I’m just sensitive about my nuts! You know that.”

“Of course I do, that’s why I was careful.”

“I mean, aside from that, I expect people to fuck with me, it don’t faze me one bit,” Gavin reasoned. “Pleeeease, can we maybe fuck with everyone’s house? I won’t pout anymore.”

“You’re a whiny brat,” Geoff muttered, which translated into yes. Gavin squealed, hugging Geoff from behind. “All right, all right! Chill, you gaywad.”

“Only for you, Geoff.” Gavin squeezed the older man, nuzzling him and kissing the back of his head. Geoff rolled his eyes, pulling up Minecraft on his computer.

“Since that’s all cleared up,” Geoff mentioned as Gavin got back into his seat, “we can fully make up later. I’ll be very careful with your nuts.”

Gavin blushed from his seat, coughing and sputtering a bit. Geoff was just proud that he could shut Gavin’s mouth for two seconds.


End file.
